


Trick or Treat

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Scout has daddy issues, Spy is a good dad for once, Trick or Treating, father/son bonding, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout and Spy do some father/son bonding for Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :)
> 
> Maybe this is a little OOC but I just love the fact that Spy is Scout's dad so I wanna write them doing father/son stuff together. And it doesn't matter a whole lot, no one reads my TF2 fics so I can write them however I want and no one will ever even notice. I'm a little sad about that sometimes but I've made peace with it, I love writing TF2 stuff so I'm going to keep doing it for me, myself, and I for however I long please and I'm gonna share them with the void that is the internet just because I can and because I want to. :) (I don't know know why I'm writing this note though, no one cares.)

“You want me to what?” Spy asked, looking confused.

“Take me trick-or-treating for Halloween this year. You weren’t there to do it with me when I was kid so you got to do it now,” Scout replied with a grin as he leaned against the wall instead of sitting on Spy’s desk – he’d get yelled at if he did that again. He was too old to go trick-or-treating but he’d dreamed of doing so with his father for _ages_ as a kid and free candy was _always_ good no matter how old he got. There was no law saying only kids could trick-or-treat so he was going to… if Spy was down for it, it’d be no fun alone. Though he could probably get some of their other teammates to come if Spy didn’t but… Spy had promised to do father/son stuff with Scout now that their relation to each other was open between them so Scout wanted him to do this.

But Spy still looked confused. “I don’t know what that is.”

“How do you not know what trick-or-treating is?”

Spy sighed, giving Scout that look that said he’d said something Spy thought was stupid, it wasn’t as harsh as it used to be though. “I’m from France, we don’t celebrate Halloween.”

“Oh.” Halloween was Scout’s favourite holiday, someone not celebrating it was almost inconceivable to him. “You still know what Halloween is though, right?” It’d be a lot harder to explain trick-or-treating if Spy didn’t know at least a little bit.

“Yes, you dress up as monsters and throw parties and get drunk naturally.” Ah, so he only had experience with the adult side of things. Well then, he might have fun going out and getting free candy too. … Wait, did he even like candy? Scout had never seen him eat any so maybe not but… who didn’t like candy?

“There’s another thing people do too, it’s called trick-or-treating. You dress up as a monster or whatever you like and go door to door and say ‘trick-or-treat’ when they answer and then they give you free candy.”

“That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“It’s fun though. And uh… most of my brothers had their dads take them and stuff, you know?” Scout had always been jealous that all his older half brothers knew their dads and occasionally did stuff with them while he never got that opportunity. Now he _did_ have that opportunity if Spy was willing to go along with it anyway.

Spy studied him, his face unreadable under the mask before sighing. “Fine, if it means that much to you, I will take you.”

“Yes! Awesome, thank you.”

 

Spy’s expression as he examined the customs Scout had brought for them to go trick-or-treating in come Halloween night looked like he smelled something foul. In hindsight Scout should’ve expected such, this was Spy after all, pleasing him seemed nigh on impossible at times.

“What’s wrong with them?” Scout asked with a sigh. _He_ thought they looked cool, one was a vampire, the other a skeleton. And unlike when he’d been growing up he’d had the money to buy them himself, so they weren’t hand-me-downs or sheet ghosts.

“They’re cheap,” Spy said as if that were the most _disgusting_ of bad qualities. “They simply will not do.” He waved his hand in dismissive gesture as he turned away. “If we _have_ to dress up for this trick-or-treating thing then let me handle the costumes.”

“Uh… okay.” Good thing Scout had kept the receipt.

 

“It looks _badass_ , let me try it on.” Scout reached for the costume Spy had lain out on his coffee table for Scout to see. It was a nice suit but what _really_ caught Scout’s eye was the full body cape, it was a _vampire_ cape, the kind only seen in movies.

“No,” Spy said, grabbing his wrist. “I only want you wearing it for the shortest amount of time possible.”

“Ah, come on Dad, it looks cool.” Calling him ‘Dad’ often ended with Scout getting his way. Not this time apparently though as Spy continued to frown at him.

“No and if you damage it during the time I _do_ let you wear it I’ll break every bone in your body and never let you touch any of my things again.”

“Uh… got it. I’ll be super careful with it, promise.” The first part was probably an empty threat but Scout didn’t want to risk it or not being allowed to touch Spy’s things.

“Good.” Spy nodded his affirmation as he pulled out a cigarette.

“What are you going to go as though?”

Spy shrugged. “I have not decided yet.”

“It’s next week though so you got to decide fast. And it’s got to be something cool so no fairy princess shit.”

Spy let out an exasperated sigh. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

***

Spy would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that watching Scout run around the room at top speed so the cloak Spy had lent him flew out behind him was endearing. How he had so much energy was beyond Spy though, when Spy had been his age he hadn’t been nearly as wild and he doubted Scout’s Mom had been.

“Remember if you damage it you are going to pay for it,” Spy said loud enough to break through to Scout.

Scout stopped, not even breathing hard. “Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t worry, it’ll be fine. It’s cool though, I look badass.” He grabbed the edges of the cape and pulled them out and above above his head, making it splay out like wings behind him. “It’s soft too and smells nice.”

“Yes, yes, can we go now?” Spy had dressed up too. He’d _strongly_ considered dressing up in something that would embarrass Scout, meaning something silly, but this was their first Halloween together and Scout was excited for it so Spy would embarrass him in some other way later. Instead he put on a different coloured suit and a masquerade mask, wearing his normal mask underneath just in case. Scout had expressed disappointment with it until Spy had distracted by letting him put on his costume. “The sooner we start the sooner we can get this over with.”

“Yes, let’s go get free candy.” Scout grabbed the pillowcase he’d brought with him into Spy’s quarters – hopefully he’d at least washed it before deciding to use it like this, knowing him though it was unlikely – and headed back out. Spy had to fast walk to keep up with him.

Outside the base’s minivan was already out of the garage and the rest of the team was crowding around it. Everyone except for Sniper was heading to town to do Halloween stuff, namely getting drunk or going to parties. Which is what Spy used to think Halloween was all about since he’d never participated in it before, often choosing to hang out alone or occasionally with Sniper while everyone else took the given time off to goof off in town.

They all wore Halloween costumes. Pyro was dressed as a pink pony over his seemingly ever-present fireproof suit. Engie wore cat ears and nothing else special, lazy bum. Demoman was dressed as a pirate, not a costume he wore only on Halloween though so did it really count? Solider was decked out in American flag stuff, which was hardly a costume at all but not much more could be expected from him. Medic and Heavy had a Frankenstein theme going on, who even knew what they’d be up to in town?

Thankfully not much talk was exchanged before they all piled in. It was a tight uncomfortable squeeze but the drive wasn’t long.

 

It seemed the entirety of Tuefort decorated for Halloween. ‘Spooky’ stuff was _everywhere_ , it was almost as bad as Christmas time except the decorations were tackier. Scout was hyped about it though from the moment they were out of the car, he yammered about Halloween stuff, his Boston accent thickening to near incomprehensibility as it often did when he got too excited – or drank too much coffee. As a result, Spy understood maybe one in every three words or so and he wasn’t given any time to interject so he resigned himself to just riding it out.

He kept an eye on their surroundings out of habit. Most of the rest of the trick-or-treaters were young people, a lot of kids and some teenagers. As suspected Scout was too old for this _but_ the vast majority had at least one parent with them and Spy hadn’t been there to do this with Scout when he was the proper age so he’d humor him this year at least. With how loud and obnoxious Scout was he could probably be mistaken for a teenage anyway, as long as no one looked too closely or recognized him.

Scout approached the first house with Spy a step or two behind him. He rung the doorbell and an older lady answered it. “Trick-or-Treat,” he said, holding his pillow case open. She gave him an odd look before shrugging and dropping a small handful of candy into his bag from a large bowl by the door.

“See? Free candy,” Scout said as they moved back. “I’ll share some of it with you if you want.”

“No thanks.” Spy had tried American candy before and was not a fan. “Make sure none of it has been opened before you eat it.” It wasn’t likely anyone would poison candy intended for children but it was still a possibility.

“Yeah, I know.”

They continued on like that, if anyone had a problem with an adult taking advantage of the holiday to get free candy no one said anything. Aside from the garishness of the decorations and some of the costumes, it wasn’t too bad. If Spy had been alone he’d have been basically invisible, despite being out in the open no one paid him any mind. No one even paid much attention to Scout, he wasn’t the only loud person on the streets tonight and considering the fact that he was sober he wasn’t the worst of them either.

He talked at Spy between houses about Halloween stuff, movies, traditions, things he’d done during the holiday in the past, such as pulling pranks – sometimes kind of cruel – on his brothers or neighbours or pranks that had been pulled on him, often not nice ones from his brothers. A bit calmer, he was easier to understand. Though he still rarely gave Spy and opportunity to reply. Whatever though as long as he was happy Spy didn’t really care. And well, since he hadn’t been there, he was interested by the tales of Scout’s childhood.

At the speed he had them walking and the amount of houses that gave out candy here – apparently a lot compared to where Scout grew up in Boston – it wasn’t too long before Scout’s pillowcase was filled with candy. It was almost midnight too and the number of trick-or-treaters had thinned significantly. Meaning it was time to stop.

“You sure you don’t want some?” Scout asked. They were sitting on a park bench near where the car was parked and he was already stuffing his face with candy.

“I’m sure,” Spy replied. He was tired and wanted to go home. This outing hadn’t been as bad as it could’ve been but he was ready for it to be done now.

They sat there and waited for the others to show up. Scout was now too busy sorting through and eating candy to chat much, meaning they sat in silence. Spy was more than fine with that but he wished he’d brought a pack of cigarettes with him, he could use one right about now.

“Howdy partners.”

Spy looked up and over to see their teammates finally approaching – minus Sniper of course. Engie was walking in front, holding a hand up in greeting. Heavy walked behind him, Medic either passed out or asleep in his arms. Pyro walked with Demoman, righting him whenever he staggered too far in one direction or another as he _continued_ to drink despite the fact he’d _clearly_ had more than enough already, he was going to drink himself to death if this continued. And Soldier took up the rear, marching as if he were in a parade, typical.

“What happened to Medic?” Scout asked as they stood up.

“Drunk too much,” Heavy said with a shrug. “He’ll be grouch tomorrow so watch out.”

“You guys have fun?” Engie asked after peeking back over his shoulder to check on Demo and Pyro.

“Yeah, look at how much free candy we got.” Scout proudly held up the pillow case. Most of it was probably cheap and low quality, not that Scout would care.

“Let’s go, I have stuff I need to do tomorrow before we go back to fighting the next day,” Spy said. “I’ll drive.” He held out a hand towards Engie and Engie obediently tossed him the keys, meaning as suspected, he’d been drinking too even if it was nowhere near as much as the others.

“Shotgun.” Scout took off towards the car, running at top speed. Spy could only sigh and shake his head before following him, going much more slowly. Scout would just have to stand there, waiting for however long it took the rest of them to reach the car too.

 

The drive back was uneventful other than Demoman finally passing out halfway through. It was past one the morning before they finally arrived back at the base. Spy parked in the garage and they all unloaded and went their separate ways to go to their rooms.

“Hey uh… Spy, Dad,” Scout interrupted Spy before he could head into his rooms.

“Yeah?” Spy turned back to face him.

“Thanks for uh… humoring me tonight. I know it’s not really your thing and all but… it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, I… really appreciate it.” Rubbing the back of his neck, not once did Scout look up to meet Spy’s eyes. Which was probably for the best, Spy didn’t know how to react and his unsureness undoubtedly showed in his eyes before he got his expression under control again.

“You are very welcome.” He hadn’t had fun but… it didn’t matter as long as Scout did.

“And I didn’t tear your cloak.” Scout grinned, looking up but still not meeting Spy’s gaze. They were both bad at this whole family thing, huh? At least they were trying though, right? “I suppose you probably want it back now huh?”

“No, you can keep it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Spy had no real use for it and he could easily buy another if the need ever arose.

“Awesome. You’re the best, Dad. But I’ll let you go to bed now, I know you old people need your sleep.” Scout zoomed off down the hall, holding the cape up to make it flutter behind him.

Spy stared after him, grateful he’d been in a rush to leave, not even offended by the comment about him being old – it was true anyway. Scout _of course_ hadn’t meant the other part like _that_ , Spy was _not_ and never would the best dad. It had just been a phrase, nothing more, but… it was nice to hear anyway.

He groaned at himself and he unlocked his door and stepped in. He was getting sappy in his old age. He should maybe stop and hardened up but… who cared? His son was an effective mercenary, he could take care of himself, so they could be family without much worry. Which was what they both wanted anyway so why fight it?


End file.
